Stronger than I am
by Airezi
Summary: OK, this is a song fic for As told by Ginger, about life after her mom and dad's divorce. Mostly from Ginger's moms point of view I guess.


_Stronger than I am- Leeann Womack_

_Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own the song, the singer's listed right up there with the title, and I don't own as told by Ginger either._

Thing around here haven't changed much

It's pretty much the same stuff day after day

The only thing that keeps me goin'

Seems to be our baby girl I'm trying to raise

"Well fine then! You can just leave!" "Fine! I will!" The door slammed shut and Ginger Foutley jumped, nearly tumbling down the stairs. She'd been spying on mom and dad from there, but now she wished that she had been safe in bed. It was horrible to see her mom and dad like that. Down the hall Carl had woke up and was crying, and downstairs Ginger could hear her mom crying too. Scared, she raced back to her room and hid under the covers. "I'm just dreaming," she told herself, "It's all a dream."

She's my life my morning angel

Always seems to find the rainbow after the rain

Lately she's so busy growin'

I don't even think she knows you've gone away

"Look as what I did in kindergarten mommy!" "Why Ging, that's beautiful sweetie!" "And see! That's a pony standing under the rainbow there!" the little girl pointed to the messy watercolor. "Wow, you're quite the little artist. What do you say we put it on the fridge?" "Yeah"

She finally learned to say goodbye

She's sleeping through the night

She don't wake up cryin'

And she's walkin' on her own

She don't need no one holdin' to her hand

And I hate to admit she's stronger than I am

"Now, are you sure you packed your toothbrush?" "Yes mommy." "Ok sweetie, I just want to make sure that you're all set." "I am!" "Ok then. Now, be good for Mrs. Bishop and have a great first sleep over." Lois commanded her daughter as she gave her a goodbye hug. "And remember," she added before letting go, "if you get homesick just call and I'll come right over to get you." "Ok mom." "Come on Ginger!" Dodie laughed as she grabbed her best friends hand. "I want to show you my new toy!" "Bye mom!" Ginger shouted as the girls raced off. "Bye, guess I'll see you later." Back at home, it was quiet. Even that little troublemaker Carl was sound asleep when she checked on him. "Guess I might as well go to bed too. Ginger's gonna be having too much fun to get homesick." Quietly, Lois went off to bed, alone.

She ain't crackin under pressure

First one step and then another she goes along

If she falls and skins her knee

She cries a while and smiles at me and just goes on

So many things that she can teach me

Full of life and so completely innocent

She still says she lover her daddy

Goes on just like nothin' happened

Forgives and forgets

"Give me back my bell Carl!" Gingers' voice drifted through the kitchen window to where her mom sat doing the bills. "There's just not enough money!" Mrs. Foutley muttered to no one in particular. "Carle!" With a resigned sigh the overburdened mother got up and went to the window. "Kids…" She started to yell, but stopped as she viewed the scene before her. Carl peddled crazily in circles on the driveway with his little trike, while Ginger chased after him, unsteady on her new two-wheeler. Suddenly, the little red head wiped out and skidded on the pavement. "Oww! Carl you're gonna get it!" Ginger yelled as she started after her brother on foot. "Wasn't too long ago that she woulda screamed bloody murder after a fall like that." Lois thought to herself. "They're growing up so fast." "Come on Carl! Please!"

She finally learned to say goodbye

She's sleeping through the night

She don't wake up cryin'

And she's walkin' on her own

She don't need no one holdin' to her hand

And I hate to admit she's stronger than I am

"You remembered to tell dad about my play didn't you?" "He wasn't home, but l left him a message Ging." Lois looked backed at her little girl, all decked out as an angel for the Christmas pageant. "Carl let go of my wing! Oww! Mom!" "Carl let go." "Nggh!" the rambunctious boy voiced as he stuck his tongue out. "Behave, or mom'll put you back in the car seat!" "No tar seat!"

"For unto you is born this day in the city of…in the city of da…da…" "David" came the whispered prompt. "David. A saber who is Christ our lord. Amen." Ginger recited onstage, turning to beam at the crowd. Lois gave her a thumbs up sign, but the kindergarteners face fell when she saw the empty seat beside her mom.

"I'm sorry that your dad didn't make it Ging, but you did a great job!" "Thanks mom. I'm sure dad just didn't get the message. He'll come next time." "Sure sweetie." "Can we go get ice cream to celebrate?" "Anything you want kid."

She's just like her old man

Stronger than I am

Ok, that's it. Please R&R, even if you don't have anything to say just so I can tell people are reading it.


End file.
